Midoriko's Champion
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: Austin and Ally find themselves trapped in Feudal Japan after being sucked into the well. What happens when Ally finds out she's the reincarnation of a famous priestess and has to find the pieces of the jewel before they can go home! Austin's actually a half demon WHAT! story is better then summary...Promise!
1. Prologue

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally OR Inuyasha. They are both owned by their respective networks. I own NOTHING...

* * *

A long time ago in the feudal era of Japan, lived a priestess that went by the name od Midoriko. She was told to be one of the most powerful preiestess of her time. Many of the demons of the era tried to rid the world of Midoriko because of her power. In a fierce battle that lasted seven days and seven nights, Midoriko used the last of her energy to put an end to the battle. She used her great Miko powers to seal the souls of all the demons that attacked her as well as her own into a small pink jewel. Inside the jewel the battle rages on, but on the outside a different battle ensues.

Many years after the jewel was created, it was passed down to a line of Mikos or Priestesses that were believed to be direct descendants to Midoriko herself. Many evil beings, human and demon alike, were after the jewel. They all wanted the great power and any wish that came with it. There were others though that sought the jewel to rid the world of it for good, finally letting Midoriko's soul rest in peace.

After many years of battles over the jewel, and its unfortunate shattering, and being put back together it was finally gone. Though many thought it was for good, there was a chance for it to come back and with it a great evil that was after it returning as well. IF and when the jewel did resurface Midoriko herself would pick her champion to once again fight to rid the world of it once more. A preistess and her protector would battle the great evil until only one was champion with the jewel in their possession. Becoming Midoriko's champion is a great honor and could bestowed on anyone. This time around her Champions name is Ally Dawson. This is Her story...

* * *

A/N: This is my first crossover fic but I figured why not do a cross over of my two most FAVORITE shows ever? I really hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: Still Own NOTHING

* * *

CH.1 Down the Rabbit Hole

Ally Dawson, 17, stood at the counter of Sonic Boom, the music store her father owned. It currently was her shift til closing but being a weeknight it was a really slow night. Luckily to kill her boredom she had her song book/diary that she NEVER let out of her sight. She was currently trying to figure out some lyrics to the new song she was working on for Austin. Yes Austin, as in Austin Moon. The triple platinum over night internet sensation, 17 year old Austin Moon. Speak of the devil, Austin strolled into Sonic Boom, while Ally was too busy writing to notice. A smirk came to Austin's face as an evil idea came to mind. He snuck around the otherside of the counter behind Ally. Once he stood back up to his full height, Austin began tickling her as he yelled "Boo!".

"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled dropping her book to the floor in surprise. Austin bursted out laughing. "Sorry Als, I couldn't resist." Ally smacked his arm in fake anger "Dont do it again!" she warned as she picked her book up from the ground. Austin smiled again to himself before speaking. "You ready for the field trip to the museum tomorrow?" "Uh yeah!" Ally said with a huge grin. "I LOVE Japanese artifacts. I am so glad they decided to have a tour of it through out our country otherwise we wouldn't be able to see it." Ally continued going off on one of her tangents. Austin Rolled his eyes playfully at her excitement. Ally continued her rambling before she realized she was rambling. "Sorry..." She said blushing towards Austin who was smirking. "What about you?" She finally asked when her cheeks returned tpo their normal color.

"Duh! Field trip equals no class!" Ally rolled her eyes this time. "Austin school is super fun. I don't understand why you dont like going to class." Austin rolled his eyes again. "Ally you are the ONLY person I know that actually likes school." Ally laughed. "That's what makes me special" She said shoulder bumping him. Austin smirked "Yeah you're special alright" Ally samcked his arm again as they both laughed. "Ally can I tell you something?" as Ally was about to answer they were interrupted by thier latina friend Trish, walking through the door. "Guess who got a job at Izzy's Ice Cream Shoppe?" "Ugh...you?" Both Austin and Ally said while looking at her new uniform. Their main focus was the Ice Cream Cone on her headband. "Exactly! Hoping for a decent amount of tips for the field trip tomorrow." "We were just talking about that before you got here." Austion said while his attention was focused on Ally who was straightening the shelves.

Trish snapped her fingers in Austin's face bringing his attention back to her. "Eyes over here lover boy." Trish whispered with a smirk as Austin turned a nice shade of pink. Ally the ever oblivious one turned back to her friends confused "Why are you blushing Austin? Did I miss something?" She aksed looking between the two. Austin cleared his throat before answering. "Uh...nothing!" he was desperately trying to change the subject. His prayers were answered as their other friend Dez came flying down the stairs from the upstairs practice room. "Guys guess what, guess what, GUESS WHAT?!" "What?" The trio asked looking at him stragnely. "I LOVE Kangaroos." he said seriously before a goofy smirk found itd way to his lips.

"O.K Then, on that note. I better get back to work my 15 was over 45 minutes ago." Trish said before walking out the same door she came in. "I gotta go to..." Dez said leaning on the counter "...I need to find a llama. Do you know where I can find one?" Austin and Ally both shook their heads no as the ginger shrugged his shoulders and skipped out the door. "I will NEVER understand that boy." Ally said looking at where Dez had just left from. "Me neither but he's my best friend." Austin said chuckling.

"Ally looked down at her watch "8pm cloing time." She said jumping off the counter. Just as predicted it was a slow day. but Austin kept her comapny at least. "Want to grab something to eat before going home?" Austin asked as he turned off the lights for Ally. "Yeah I'm Starving!" Austin waited as Ally locked the front door before they headed to find something to eat.

Ally finally walked through the door to her house at 9pm. Lester Dawson, Ally's father, turned from the T.V to see his daughter shut the door and lean against it. "Out with Austin?" Jumping slightly Ally smiled when she realized it was her dad. "Yeah dad, we went to Mini's after closing the store" Lester nodded his head "Cool" he said before turning back to the T.V. "I'm heading to bed Dad. We have our field trip tomorrow." "O.K Honey, Good Night!" Ally slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. She took a quick shower before putting on her pajamas and laying in bed.

***DREAM***

Ally looked around the strange forest, "Austin?" she yelled looking in every direction. She didn't see which direction he went in and she was starting to freak out a little bit. "Austin!" She yelled a little louder this time. Instead of Austin's voice answereing her, a deep menacing one answered. "Don't worry Ally, you'll meet your Austin again REAL soon." it said laughing.

***END***

Ally jumped out of bed in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream." she said to herself to calm down. Once her heart slowed down she looked at the clock on her night stand. 6:30AM. "Damn Morning already." She slowly got out of bed and began getting ready for her day.

"Class settle down please!" Mr. Clancy asked his history class. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez all sat in the back of the classroom giving their attention to their teacher. "O.K I know you've all been looking foward to this trip and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. I am also letting you know that you need to take notes, we will be having a test on what you learn today, tomorrow during class." The whole class groaed except for Ally. "Teachers have to take the fun out of everything, don't they?" Trish complained. "They want us to learn, not use a field trip as an excuse to goof off." Trish rolled her eyes at Ally's explanation. "As I said they take the fun out of everything!" Austin and Dez laughed at their two best girl friends, who were also now laughing. "O.K Class lets move out." The whole class stood up and walked out of the classroom to the buses.

Austin and Ally sat in one row while Trish and Dez took the seat across the aisle from them. "I am SO excited, AND there's going to be a test!" Ally said bouncing in her seat. Austin looked at the pettite brunette next to him and smiled while shaking his head. "Only you Als." he said laughing. Ally stuck her tongue out at him as they laughed again.

The bus ride was quick even though they had a long drive but Ally didn't care, she couldn't wait to see the exhibit. Once they were all inside the museum they met up with a tour guide. "Welcome Marino High Students and welcome to our lovely museum!" The tour guide said with a huge smile on his face. "Today you will be seeing our Feudal Japan Exhibit. We have plenty of awesome artifacts to show you. I do ask that you not touch anything." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Very good, now please follow me."

As one, the group of students followed the tour guide listening as he explained about every artifact they passed. After a few hours they stopped for lunch at the museum cafeteria before they continued on. Ally was writing away about everything the tour guide said. Austin Trish and Dez didn't bother taking notes, they'd get Ally's later. They finally got to the end, which was the last two exhibits. "Here we are the last Two exhibits today." The Tour guide said as they made their way into a large room. "This exhibit encompasses the folklore of the era." The guide said drawing out the excitement in the group before continuing. "Legend has it that many centuries ago there lived a powerful Priestess or "Miko" by the name of states that after a fierce battle that lasted many days and nights Midoriko sealed the souls of her emenimes as well as her own into a jewel to protect the world from the great evil. Its told that whoever possesses the jewel would have great power and many sought that power fro themselves, Humans and Demons alike." He paused from dramatic effect. The whole class was hanging on to every word the tour guide said, all except for one student Austin Moon. Austin rolled his eyes as if he had heard this legend many times before.

"Rumor has it that a reincarnation of the great Midoriko herself and her companion an Inu Hanyou or "Half Dog Demon" searched for the pieces of the jewel to make it whole again and rid the world of it's prescence once and for all." Ally of ourse raised her hand like lightning. "Yes Question?" the tour guide said acknowledging Ally. "How did the jewel shatter?" "No one is quite certain how." Ally looked at the tour guide strangely "O.K..." Austin stepped up, a little ticked 'if your gonna tell a story tell it right' he thought to himself.

"Didn't the priestess shatter the jewel by hitting it with an arrowk, while trying to get ut back from a demon?" Austin said eyeing the tour guide. "Um...I'm not sure." Ally looked at Austin in shock. "How'd you know that?" she whispered as the tour continued. Austin looked at ally "Internet?" he said shrugging. Ally let it go but eyed him suspiciously. she had no time to question him right now the tour guide was moving on. They stopped in front of a rickety old well. "This is the Bone Eaters Well. It's a dry well that was rumored to have a mystical sense of it making the flesh of the demon parts they threw in it to decapose quickly. This is also rumored to be how Midoriko's reincarnation came to the feudal era. Supposedly she was from the future and would travel back and forth through time through this well." Ally noticed Austin shake his head and turn away to look at the other artifacts on the wall near the well. The class followed the guide through a door way leaving Austin and Ally alone in the room.

"You O.K?" Ally asked bringing Austin out of his thoughts. "Uh yeah, just looking around" He lied. Ally knew he was lying but let it go, because when he was reasdy to talk about it he would find her. "Come on we should catch up with the others." Ally said holding her hand out for him. Austin nodded and grabbed her hand and began walking to the doorway the class had walked through. As they passed the well Austin froze, his senses going crazy. Ally turned to look at Austin. "You O.K?" she asked. "Do you feel that?" He asked. "Feel what?" Ally asked looking around the room. Austin moved closer to the well to look inside of it. Ally followed Austin's movements and she too looked down the well. Austins eyes narrowed as he felt the powerful prescence at the bottom of the well. He put a hand on Ally's shoulder and pulled her back from the well. "Watchout." He said seriously as he stood in front of her protectively. "Austin what are you..." Ally was cut off as a white light shone from the well lighting up the room. "What the..." the two teens said at the same time. A fierce wind picked up blowing everything around the room. "What's happening?" Ally yelled as she grabbed onto Austin. "Don't know, just DO NOT let go of me!" Austin yelled back and he tried to shiled himself and ally from all the flying debris.

The wind got stronger as it began pulling the two towards the well "Austin?" Ally yelled as they got closer to the wooden structure. "I got you Ally, You'll be fine." Austin said reassuring her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. The next thing either of them knew was, they were sucked into the blackess of the well . Austin and Ally both closed their eyes as they braced for the impact of the hard ground, but there was none. They opened their eyes to find themselves standing at the bottom of the well, but instead of the ceiling to the museum they were standing under a blue sky.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the first official chapter of this story. I really hope you like it, I put a lot of effort into this story. Please review and let me know what you think! =D


End file.
